naruto and ino cruade
by alejandroramses
Summary: what if ino know about naruto life will they become lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand TightenIno Yamanaka stared at her opponent for the semi finals of the chunnin exams and one time best friend Sakura Haruno.

Both were panting a little from the fight now that they got serious and up in the stands Shikamaru said "Man this is troublesome. Neither will win." getting nods from almost everyone around them.

Ino started to do handsighs that several people recongnised as her family mind justu and Sakura said "You know that if you miss I will win and you lose right." as she started to run around Ino.

Ino positioned her hands and waited to make the last seal through the targeting ring her hand made. A shout from up in the stands made her look up and realised what she did and thought "_oh shit" _and the next thing she saw was dark

Naruto seeing the match going to end in this move yelled "Come on..." and his voice trailed off for just a second before he yelled..."

Now I could tell whats going to happen and ruin the story but I think I will let you see what happened durring that one second pause.

Ino blinked after the darkness around her and then she found herself in a long sewer like corridor. She looked around and asked more to herself then anyone"Where am I and what the hell happened."

A figure appeared in front of her and she gasped seeing it was Naruto and he said "Ino, how did you get here. Get out hurry." in a concerned voice.

Ino asked "Where are we Naruto and whats wrong."

A voice from down the corrider said "Its to late. She cant leave yet so you might as well bring her here Naruto."

Naruto bowed his head in defeat and glanced at Ino who was looking curious and he said "well you heard him. Might as well go see him."

Ino asked "Where are we and whose voice is that and why are you here."

Naruto did not answer her and said "Just follow me." as he walked down the tunnel.

Ino not really seeing any other option started following him. After what seemed like forever they walked into a giant room that had a huge gate and Ino gasped as she saw the outline of the Kyuubi no Kistune trapped behind the cage but what happened next shocked her the most.

A man she could recognise anywhere walked forward and said "Hello Ino. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Minato Namikaze or as you probably know me as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Naruto father."

Ino had a moment of silence before she passed out from brain overload.

When Ino woke up she saw she was laying on a bed and looked around and saw she was still inside the large room before and as she looked she could see the Yondaime and Naruto talking and Ino got up and walked over to them but notice the bed disappeared after they notice her.

Ino looked around and asked "What exactly is going on and where are we."

Minato sighed and said "I will explain it to you since we got time."

Ino eyes got wide and said "Wait, what about the exams. I was fighting forehead girl. I..." She was stopped as Minato put his hand over her mouth shutting her up.

Naruto pulled out a notepad from somewhere and wrote it down and Ino narrowed her eyes at him and he looked sheepish and threw it in the air and it disappeared.

Minato said "Now that I have your attention. To answer your first question, we are inside Naruto mind so you are still in the exams but time flows different here so dont worry about it. Yes I am his father, yes that is the Kyuubi in the cage over there. Long story short on how Kyuubis here is we fucked up. Konoha I mean did. Kyuubi never planned to attack. He was comming to check on the two bloodlines he created and we thought it was an attack. I used a sealing jutsu that cost me my life to stop the kyuubi from destroying Konoha by sealing it in my son here. I asked Konoha to see him as a hero for saving them but they see him as furball over there. Sandaime passed a law making it illegal to tell anyone who already does not know but that still did not help much. Until the day he graduated the accademy and that Mizuki guy tried to kill him he never knew why he was hated. I was not able to talk to him as we are now until Orochimaru messed with the seal durring the exams releasing me from the seal so I can talk to him though no one knew that would happen. Now do you have any questions and before I forget your stuck here until a little actual time in the outside world passes by but that will be a while so go ahead and do the release seals to exit his mind so when it can you will leave."

Ino for the second time in her life was speechless and looked around and tried to absorb all the information. She did the seal to release her jutsu but nothing happened and then she stopped and asked "If what you say is true. Why did the 3rd create such a law and why is Naruto named Uzumaki."

Minato sighed and said "That was him mothers last name. He was named that so my enemies would not come and kill him after what I did to them durring the war. As for the rest you will have to watch his memories but I warn you. Most of them will change the way you view the world so dont look if you are not ready for the answers. His memories are back down the hallway you came but instead of going right, go left. Come on son. We got a lot to talk about." and walked away from Ino with Naruto following close behind.

Ino could not believe what she was hearing though it does make some of the questions she had about Naruto becoming more then guesses. Deciding that her only option to find out the truth and if he was lying would be to check Naruto memories as they cant be changed without her being able to tell. With that in mind she turned and went to where she was told his memories were.

When she was gone Naruto looked at his dad and asked "Do you really think that was the right thing to do, I mean after you saw my memories and I first arrived here I found you ready to rip the seal off and free Kyuubi.

Minato smiled and said "I was just like a kid who got a new video game called Revenge and I was told I could not play. If you would not of showed up I would have ripped it off. Now I am glad I didn't. Also she reminds me of your mother. So tell me, you ready to start training."

Naruto smiled and jumped into the air yelling "YES."

Ino had just came across a room with many mirrors when a shout of YES echoed down the choridor. Ino muttered Idiot recognising Naruto voice. She looked at the mirrors and said "So how do I do this. I am use to using doors, not mirrors."

The mirror shimmered and a bright light engulfed Ino as the mirrors shinned from all around her. When she could see agian she saw Minato standing on a huge toad and he said "Im sorry son." and she watched as he sealed Kyuubi.

Ino then watched as Naruto fate was being decided by the council, many assassination attempts that made her start crying but the problem was that even when she closed her eyes the memories kept comming. She finally had enough and screamed out in pain and passed out from the memories that still she was seeing even after she passed out. She watched his entire life until the moment she entered his mind.

Several hours later when Ino walked back into the room where Naruto and his dad was she blinked and saw that it had changed completely since the last time she was here and she saw Naruto panting and heard clapping and Minato smiled and said "Well done son. Thats all I am going to teach you until you get done working on your body. Why dont you go talk to your friend now. Im sure she needs it as do you I think Besides I need to work on fixing the seal and talk to furball."

Naruto looked up and nods while smiling a small smile and said "So Ino, did you look at them." in a quite voice shocking Ino by how calm he was.

Her legs gave out right then and there and she fell down and started to cry after seeing his smile after seeing his life she knew most of his smiles were faked and that the one he had now was real. Naruto rushed to her side and held her in a hug and glanced back for help from his dad and saw that he was gone and looked and notice the entire area had changed again but now instead of a forrest like it was before it was a beautiful waterfall and a stream and they were sitting on the bank of the stream. He looked and notice that he could not see Kyuubi anymore either.

A sniffing sound from the girl in his arms made him look down and she asked through sniffs "How."

Naruto was confused and asked "How what."

Ino looked into his eyes and asked "How can you handle it."

Naruto eyes glaced over and thought for a moment and said "my precious people. If it was not for them I would have ended it a long time ago."

Ino smiled as she remember his memories of his precious people and she saw she was in a few and she asked "Am I one of them."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes, every since that day you gave me some food when I was only about 5 I thought of you as one of my precious people."

Ino started to cry even more at that point remembering that event and feeling the guilt of it knowing that the only reason she gave him that food was because she had dropped it and then wanted to throw it away but when she saw him going through the garbage she handed it to him. She felt truly terrible at that point until she heard a humming sound. She glanced up as she found herself being held and rocked a little and saw Naruto had his eyes closed and was slowing moving back and forward humming a song that Ino had never heard and thought was beautiful. She closed her eyes and just sat there enjoying the moment they had together until she passed out.

It seemed like forever when Ino woke up and she found herself hugging Naruto as she still laid in his arms and he was asleep also. She smiled and giggled a little about how innocent he looked and then she remember he had a good memory Sakura rubbing his whiskers when they were kids which was the reason he liked her because she made him feel good. Taking that into account she started to rub his whiskers

What happened next shocked and amused her. He purred. After a few minutes of this she finally stopped and soon he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her unsure of what was going on and she smiled and rubbed his whiskers one more time making him shiver a little and causing her to giggle and she said "I have got to remember to do that sometime when I get out of here. So what now."

Naruto glanced around and saw everything was still as it was and sighed and said "I guess we can talk or whatever until the jutsu release. To tell the truth I dont really understand whats going on here with this place since I never actually been here before that Snake guy dad called Orochimaru messed with the seal."

Ino glanced around as she listened to him and sighed and said "I never been in anyone mind like yours before so I dont know either."

Naruto nods and said "So what are you going to do now that you know about me. Do you think Im a monster or demon." looking away from her as he said it.

He recieved a slap to the face for that one and looked up shocked at the now standing Ino who said "If you ever say that again I will hurt you so bad not even Kyuubi will be able to heal you." with her arms on her side giving him the look.

Snickering could be heard from the side of them and they saw Minato walking toward them and he said "Yeap, definately like your mother. Always thinks shes right, hardheaded, tempermental, strong, confident, and likes to be in charge until she finds a guy who can make her submit." with a dreamy look on his face as he staired at the sky ignoring the looks both teens was giving him.

After a moment of silence he sighed and said "Well I got good news and bad news so what do you want to hear first son." looking at Naruto.

Naruto said "The good."

Minato smiled and said "I fixed the seal so you have access to Kyuubis chakra agian and I will be able to talk to you after you leave in your head."

Naruto smiled at that and asked "Whats the bad."

Minato smile faded and looked down and said "Your dieing."

Ino gasped and Naruto screamed "What."

Minato sighed and said "I was talking with Kyuubi after I fixed the seal and he started to work on your body and he found something he never found before because his chakra was always covering it before Orochimaru shut it off. It appears that the seal is collapsing and by the time your 18 it will completely fail and kill both you and Kyuubi. The seal was made so you would absorb his power over time but with Kyuubi having to force so much through to save your life as a child and then when you drawed on it in the fight with Mizuki, Haku, and Orochimaru it weakened it." in a sad voice.

Ino asked "Is there anything that can be done. I mean cant you put a new seal on him or something to save his life."

Minato looked at her and said "No, technically Im dead so I cant do anything outside his body even if I did know something and I was the best seal expert Konoha had and we were the best in the world."

Ino looked down and started to cry agian and Naruto hating to see a girl cry went over and put his arms around her and a booming voice said "**There is a way to save the Kit." **making everyone turn and look at the cage that was now visable.

Minato asked "How."

Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at the three people on the other side of the cage and said "**The reason the Kit will die is becuase his body will not be able to hold the explosion of chakra that will be released when the seal goes. I told you that already. Human bodies can only hold so much power before they destroy themselfs."**

Minato said "I already know that Kyuubi, how can we save my son."

Kyuubi smirked and asked **"What kind of bodies did I say could not hold that kind of power."** as he closed his eyes and sat on his paws.

Naruto said "Human." not really understanding what he was getting at.

Minato eyes got wide as he realised what Kyuubi was talking about and he said "You cant be serious Kyuubi. Even I know you cant turn a human into a demon." making both kids realise what he was getting at.

Kyuubi laughed and said "**Humans, for all the brains they think they have they forget the simplest things. Of coarse he can not become a full blooded demon. However he can become a half breed but that is where the problem is."**

Ino asked "What problem."

Kyuubi sighs and said "**The kit here can only hold 5 tails worth of my chakra as a half breed. Any more and then he has the same problem as a regular Human. He will explode so in other words we need something to put the other 4 tails of power in. A normal Human or vessel wont work so the only option is either another demon like me and there are not many of us left or..."**

Minato sighs and said "Another halfbreed." as he starts to sit down and a chair appears out of the ground and forms around him.

Naruto sighs and turns around and walks away from the group.

Ino looks at him walk away and looks back at Minato and asked "So what are we going to do then. You cant just plan on sitting here and let your son die. Can you."

Minato looks at her and said "Its not that simple Ino. What Kyuubi is not telling you is that there are not many halfbreeds left or should I say true half breeds left. There are actually less of them then there are demons in the world."

Ino sits down on her butt and ask "What do you mean." as she looks at him.

Minato sighs and said "When we first heard about Kyuubi coming toward Konoha we had about 3 weeks to prepare. We were not sure he was actually coming to us so I did not immediately force people to leave like I should of. I waited until we were sure to begin evacuating people. Durring that time I started to research on demons and legends concerning demons and I found something very interesting. Guess where bloodlines come from." as he looks at her.

Ino thought for a moment and then said "I dont know."

Minato smiled and said "Demons or rather halfdemons. I found out that demons have often mated with humans or made humans halfdemons and in doing so they get a bloodline based on how much power and who they mate with. Remember me saying Kyuubi was comming to check on the two bloodlines he created when you first got here. They are the Uchiha and Hyuuga bloodlines. It turns out both were created when Kyuubi mated with first a normal Human and who became the first Hyuuga. About 300 years later agian mated with another Hyuuga and created the Uchiha clan."

Ino could not believe what she was hearing but then something caught her attention and asked "Wait, 300 years. How is that possible."

Kyuubi answered "**Demons are immortal unless you make them mortal. Half demons live at least 1000 years or until killed and can live even longer in some cases. I knew of one that lasted 6000 years. Damn dog. I still cant believe his decendants live in this village**." rather dejectedly.

Ino sat in thought for a moment and asked "So Naruto would have to live for 1000 years at least and he would also need to find another half breed to give the other half of Kyuubis power to in the next 4 years."

Kyuubi said "**Find or make one, either would work."** scratching behind his ear with a paw.

Minato narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kyuubi and Ino asked "how can a human make someone a halfbreed."

Kyuubi smirked and said **"Simple. A human cant so first he would have to become a halfdemon and at the same time he is becoming one he would have to make someone one as well and there is only one way to do that. He would have to be mating with that person."**

A voice from behind them said "In otherwords Im fucked. I have 3 options. 1 die which does not really appeal to me. 2 I become a half demon and die becoming what everyone always thought of me as. And last but not least is number 3, I have to find someone to become a halfdemon with who wont hate me and have sex with them in order to save my life given the fact no woman besides Hinata even looks at me and I could not do that to Hinata since shes like a sister to me and for some reason my stomach always feels wierd whenever I think of her that way. Well I guess I might as well enjoy what time I have left." and turned back around ignoring the sad looks he was recieving.

Ino turned and started to leave when Minato grabbed her arm and said "Dont."

Ino looked at him and yelled "let me go."

Minato sighed and said "Look Ino, he needs a few minutes alone so why we wait why dont I teach you a jutsu of my wifes that was her favorite that might help you sometime."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and said "**What are you doing."**

Minato smiled and waved at the Kyuubi in the cage and said "just going to teach Ino here one of my wife Kushina favorite jutsu. Demonic view: Thr..."

He was interupted by Kyuubi yelling "**Dont teach this human that, she cant understand what it does and respect it." **In a very emotional voice.

Minato smirked and said "Why dont you go to the back of your cage Kyuubi and let us alone for a few minutes. I know having us here can get tiring on your nerves."

The Kyuubi grunted and mumbled something before turning and walking away into the cage where no one could see it any longer.

Minato smirked and looked at Ino who was looking at where the Kyuubi went and she asked "how can you stand to be by the Kyuubi and be so calm and how does this training going to help me.."

Minato smirk turned into a frown and he sighed and said "Ino, not everything is as it seems and I want you to know that even though Kyuubi did kill alot of people there was a reason so please dont think its a mindless killing machine. It is actually quite compasionate at times. Anyways the jutsu I was talking about was Naruto mother and from what I seen he wont ever be able to use it but you should be able to and it will give you something to do while your here. The reason it will help train you is even though this is Naruto mind your soul is here right now. Its not just your mind that you send but also your soul. Thats why when the body you are in takes damage your real body gets it also. Your dad when he first came here when the third asked him to after the sealing learned this when we told him the truth about what was going on. You know that cut across his eye. I gave him that when he came here because he told me I was an idiot for using Naruto. He swore he would not hate the boy and also try and keep him safe. He did that and also kept it a secret that we were here and the truth about his mother."

Ino asked "What truth."

Minato sighed and said "I will tell you later or you can ask your dad. Its private. Anyways these are the handseals and you just repeat a saying as you hold the last seal and just practice it why I go see if I can find Naruto. The saying is..." and he leaned forward and whispered it in her ear and she looked funny at him as he got up and left.

A few minutes after he was gone and Ino had the handsigns down since there was only 3 she got up and left to find Naruto. She searched for what seemed like hours and started to get tired when she finally found him in the mirror room where his memories were. She watched him for a few minutes and she saw that he was sad but did not know what to say so she just sat there and watched him.

A little while later she heard a noise coming from a side tunel that she recognised as the song Naruto was humming to her when she was in his arms. Curiosity getting the better of her she got up and followed the noise.

After walking for about 15 minutes she came across a door. The first door she seen since she got there and she reached for the knob and opened it. When she looked inside she saw a woman with red hair and red eyes sitting in a chair and she was holding a picture Ino could see was of Naruto when he was younger and she walked into the room and said "Hi."

The woman jumped to her feet and turned and looked scared and asked "What are you doing here Ino."

Ino blinked and asked "Who are you and how do you know who I am."

The woman slapped her head and said "damn it, Minato rubbing off on me."

A voice from behind Ino said "Well you never complained about that before dear." making Ino jump to the side and she was holding her chest and saw Minato standing there.

Ino screamed "Will people please stop sneaking up on me here."

Minato put his hand behind his head and said "Sorry."

Ino blinked having seen Naruto do that many times and sighed before saying "So who are you and what are you doing here in Naruto mind."

The woman looked at Minato and he sighed and said "I guess we can tell her the whole truth now dear. Ino, I want you to listen to her and believe everything she says and dont freak out. After she is done telling you everything then you can ask questions but you cant tell Naruto any of this. We will answer why after shes done, ok."

Ino nodded and two more chairs appeared out of the floor and all three sat down and the woman sighed and said "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am Naruto mother but that is only my human name and does not explain how I am here. I am also the Kyuubi no Kistune that attacked the village."

Ino at first was floored by hearing this beautiful woman was Naruto mother but then when she said she was the Kyuubi she tried to jump up and scream but she found her arms were being held by some sort of material from the chair and Minato put a gag over her mouth from behind when she opened it to yell.

Minato said "Im sorry but now that you cant run and scream we will tell you the rest so you dont have to be scared and when we are done talking I will take the gag out of your mouth and free you."

Ino tried to get free but after several minutes of not being able to do anything she had no choice but to stop and listen.

When Kushina saw this she said "Im sorry but we cant let Naruto know that truth about me being his mother."

A noise outside the room drew thier attention and Minato said "I will check and see what it is and you go ahead and tell her whats going on while I keep watch outside." as he got up and walked outside the door.

A few moment later it sounded like he fell or something and he screamed from outside the door after a moment "Its ok, I think time is starting to move agian so they may not be her much longer so go ahead and tell her dear."

Kushina sighed and said "Ino, I know you probably dont believe me but when I said I am Naruto mother I was telling the truth. I originally came from the land of the whirlpool to check on the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans since I slept with the men that became the first one of thier clans. Now I know that sounds bad but its not and I will explain in a few minutes. When I got here it was about 3 years before naruto was born and my attack. I met Minato who was getting ready to become Hokage at the time and we started to date and I fell in love with him. It was the first time in my life I actually fell in love with someone so I chose to make him my mate. I went through the process that made him a half demon and then I went and did a ritual that would make it where we would live together until the other died no matter how long it was.

You see female demons go through times when we are sexually aroused and we must have sex. We can either have sex with a substitute partner which is what I did with the first Uchiha and Hyuuga or with our eventual mates that we meet which is Naruto father. However male demons are different. Male demons only have sex with thier mates until thier mate dies and then they die a short time later. However they must find thier mates before thier 18th birthday or they die.

Remember when we told you and Naruto that he would die when he was 18. The reason is not because of the seal but because of his demon blood in him. Since I was a full blood demon and Minato was a half breed Naruto is actually a full blood demon by demon standards and that is why we told him that he had to become a half demon. Add that to the fact that his demon blood is awakening which is how he was able to draw on his demonic chakra to fight Haku, Mizuki, and Orochimaru so we made up the story so when his changes start becoming visable and his henge I placed on him leaves him he wont be shocked. Now I bet your wondering why I attacked right."

Ino nods still trying to get out but listening anyways when Kushina said "Did you know that Minato has a twin brother."

Ino eyes got wide at the moment as everyone always said the Yondaime was an only child.

Kushina sighed and said "Minato mother and father were from two different villages. One was from Konoha and the other was from a village in rain. When they were born thier parents split up and each parent took 1 child. Minato brother was turned into a perfect assassin while Minato was trained to be a Hokage by Jaraiya of the sannins. Durring the war they met and Minato brother became jelous of Minato reputation and how everyone saw him as a hero so he tried to kill him several times but each time he failed. When I had Naruto whose birthday is not the 10th of October but actually the 7th he came and tried to kill Naruto to get revenge agianst his brother. I was weakened from giving child birth and Minato was busy at the Hokage office and his brother cast a powerfull genjutsu on me that made me see my worst fear.

I watched as Naruto was attacked over and over agian by the people of the village and I let my demon instics kick in not realising it was a genjutsu and I changed into my demonic form and started to attack thinking I was protecting Naruto. I did not figure out it was a genjutsu because it was feeding off my own chakra to power it so Minato had no choice but to stop me by doing the sealing but he changed what the sealing actually was suppose to do. Instead of sealing me into Naruto and him sacraficing his life he sealed his soul and my soul together along with my chakra into Naruto which the seal is absorbing into Naruto but we dont know how long it will take to absorb us into him so that was why we were trying to force the issue more of why Naruto has to find a mate sooner then waiting until hes 18 because he does not know how to do it himself so he wont be able to save himself. Now I am going to take the gag out of your mouth and you can ask anything you want as I will also free you. And to answer the question how I am out of the cage I am only stuck in the cage when I am in my demon form. When I revert back to my human form I can leave since the chakra for both are different." and she walked over to the girl and freed her and took the gag out of her mouth.

Ino for her part sat there a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. Sure she was scared of the woman in front of her but she realised if she was in the same situation she would have done the same thing so she asked "Why dont you want Naruto to know the truth."

Kushina sat down and said "would you like for your son to think that his mother is the reason he is hated for his entire life or would you rather let him keep the few dreams I was able to influence in his life of me and him together as happy memories and hate me in my demon form as the person responsible while treasuring my memory."

Ino looked sad and a sniffing sound made both woman stiffen and when they turned to look at the door they saw Naruto standing there with his arms tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth with tears going down his face and Minato had his arm on his shoulder.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and said "You made him listen to me tell her didn't you."

Minato for his part just put his finger to his chin and said "Hmmm, would a kind carring father and husband like me do something like that.'

Ino who saw Naruto take a hard stare at him dispite the fact he still had tears going down his face could not take it any longer and started to laugh getting everyones attention.

Naruto muffled something and suprisingly Ino said "Im laughing at your dad, baka. I know where you get your since of humor from now, besides you look funny like that."

Minato cut the binds on Naruto hand and Naruto took the gag out of his mouth and he said "stop laughing at me Ino."

Ino looked at him and his lips were red from the gag making her think he had lipstick on and she started to laugh harder. Naruto growled and said "Ino, stop laughing or else." in a more demanding voice.

Ino who was still laughing did not recognise the tone and said "or else what, you going to bend me over your knee and spank me." still laughing.

Naruto getting really frustrated said "if I have to."

Over on the side of the room two people were smiling as they watched the two teens and Ino stopped laughing long enough to look at Naruto. Unfortinately he was is the same position he was in when he mocked Anko before the 2nd exam doing his smarty dance. Ino bent over holding her side laughing her ass off.

What happened next shocked everyone in the room. Naruto finally snapped and ran over and in one motion had Ino across his knees and his hand drew back and she had not realised what was going on until **SLAP, SLAP **across both butt cheeks.

Everyone was wide eyed and Naruto looked at his hand that was drawed back ready to slap her ass agian not able to believe he actually did that. Ino who felt the slaps was in shock and she turned her head back with a look on her face only one person recognised and he smirked to himself.

Ino screamed "How dare you do that to me, let me go you asshole. I hate your fucking guts and I will kill you fucking monster." as she tried to get up off of his knees and for her action she recieved another slap across the ass.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the now shocked Ino who he just slapped a second time and said "Listen to me you damn hard headed beautiful woman. I asked you to stop laughing at me and you continued and then taunted me. I can only take so much shit off of people before I am going to blow up and do something I really hate and you want to push all my buttons. Im sorry for slapping your ass the first time around which I admit was wrong but dont ever call me a monster. I have done nothing that could be called a monster by you until now. Remember you slapped me when you first got here for calling myself along those lines but now you want to call me that. Well guess what Ms. Yamanka, not everyone in the world can put up with your high and mighty bitching. The next guy may not stop with a slap across your ass." and he stood up causing Ino to fall to the floor on her knees wide eyed at him as he left the room.

Ino could not believe what Naruto had said to her. Her thoughts were to busy thinking about what he said to her and she looked down and started to cry agian. Kushina walked over and put the girl in a hug ignoring the fact that her husband had snuck out shortly after Naruto left the room.

Kushina sighed and said "You know they are easy to manipulate to get the response you want."

Ino looked up at the woman still crying with a confused look on her face and she asked "What are you talking about. He hit me."

Kushina smirked to herself and said "Let me ask you something. You are an only child arent you."

Ino getting more confused just shook her head yes and Kushina asked "And you always get what you want and when you dont you scream and throw a tantrum."

Ino blurted out "I do not get what I always want and I dont throw a tantrum."

Kushina snickered and said "And you never got punished being your daddies little angel and your mom always stopping him from standing up to you. It pisses you off when you cant get into trouble for anything doesnt it."

Ino at this point stoped crying and thought about it for a moment and said in a low voice "Yeah it does. How do you know that." looking at the woman who is now sitting beside her forgetting the fact this is the big bad Kyuubi.

Kushina laughed a little and said "I was the same way. My father was a full blooded demon but my mother was a half breed but my father never saw anything I did was wrong and my mother always said I was my daddy little girl so I tried to rebel agianst them the same way and because of that I wound up with Minato."

Ino asked "What do you mean."

Kushina blushed and said "When I first met him he was at the ramen stand Naruto eats at all the time and I tried to use my charm on him to get a free meal and it worked and we talked and I flirted and then his sensie showed up and made a pass at me and I flirted with him also just to piss of Minato so I would not have to do more then flirt and it worked but not the way I thought as I had left. When I met him agian and tried it agian and this time it did not work becuase he said he would not continue to spoil someone like me who would use her looks and attitude to get anything she wants and he called me a spoil little child. It pissed me off and and I tried to hit him but he dodged. I was so pissed that I refused to listen to him as he asked me to stop before he had to hurt me and I refused. The next thing I knew I was in the same position Naruto had you in earlier and unlike Naruto and you I kept hitting him even when I was across his knee and I even bit him and gave him a nice little scar and he calls it his war memorial from the hardest battle of his life later on but he kept spanking me the more I fought unti his hand was red and my ass was also and I finally quit and listened to him. That was the first spanking I ever got. After that he left and it took me about a month to find him agian since I really did not know much about him.

I dont know what caused me to go look for him if it was pride or revenge or if it was something more but I had to find him. He haunted my dreams and my mind constantly until I could see him agian. I did not care if I had to be spanked agian to see him as long as it was him. When I found him it was at the village announcement that he was the Yondaime Hokage. I went to him and his eyes are the one thing I would remember for the rest of my days. His eyes showed me more compassion at that point then any other person I had ever met and I completely ignored his voice. Funny thing was it took a slap on the ass to get me to come out of my comatose state of it and we started all over agian. 4 weeks later we were married and I could not have been happier until I learned I was going to have Naruto."

Ino looked at her and had stars in her eyes hearing the woman tell about how her and her husband fell in love and thought "_Narutokun, your parents are different but also..." _Ino stopped for a moment and thought for a moment "_since when is he Narutokun and why is it I had to think about him now when Im pissed at him. I bet he is laughing at me that baka...why do I care what he is doing or saying about me...aaawww stop it."_

Kushina smiled as the emotions started playing across Ino face and asked "So whens the wedding date with my son."

Ino looked at her and narrowed her eyes and said "I am not marring Narutokun." as she got wide eyed realising she added the kun to his name.

Kushina smirked and said "So its Naruto **KUN **now huh, I did not know you cared for him Ino."

Ino screamed "I dont care for him, I love NARUTOKUN. No thats not what I meant to say I meant..." she stopped as she heard laughing from Kushina and was getting redder by the moment.

Kushina was holding her sides and said "relax ino, I was just teasing you. I did not think you would confess your love for my son like that."

Ino was beet red and said "I did not confess my feelings for him. I just cant get him out of my..."

Kushina interupted her and said "head right now since you are thinking about him and you are trying to figure out if you should be pissed off and kill him or go say your sorry. Am I right."

Ino looked down hearing what she was thinking coming from this woman and asked "Is this what it was like for you and his dad."

Kushina smiled a true smile and said "Yes. Its not to hard to figure out if you take a step back and look at it. What do you feel for him now that he spanked you. A since of wanting because he did just what you have been wanting someone to do since you were a child and punish you for being bad. I know I seen his memories of you going after this Sasuke kid but why. I mean personally I think he is just a spoiled little rich kid who does not care for anyone and besides that badboy attitude his ancester that I slept with had I dont think he is anything special but what do I know right."

Ino asked "So does he hit you, your husband I mean."

Kushina looked at Ino and said "Ino, If you are wondering if he abuses me then no. I learned I have a fetish for spankings since it makes me realise I dont control everything or have to make all the decisions in life and it actually makes me feel good when I get into trouble finally. I remember I was always doing things to Minato to get mad at me so I would get one of his love pats across my ass and we even joke around about it. I think they call it the naughty maid scenario or something like that where I would brake something or throw out all his ramen or set fire to his paperwork in his office just so he would get mad and spank me. The sex was the best part though. I remember the reason I got pregnant with Naruto was becuase I went and made the man at the ramen stand refuse to sell ramen to Minato for a month after I **ACCIDENTLY **burnt his meal a few night in a row before that so he would be forced to goto the ramen stand and then come home hungry and eat my burnt meal and then I would bitch at him telling him it was his fault for not being home when it was ready and also that if he did not like it he should cook. When he would try to cook I would go and mess with everything ruining the food just to get him even more mad and then I would sneak into his office and mess with his paperwork because he was always trying to get things straight and in order. When he walked in and saw what I did he forgot all about the meal and started to weap over the mess. I then told him it looked better that way and it was not my fault giving him the innocent act. I loved ticking him off and getting spanked for it.

Well Ino. Im sorry my son spanked you and I will talk to him if you want me to and have him appologies but would you do me one thing and please dont treat him like the villagers do incase I dont get to speak to you agian since I dont know when you will be kicked out of here. Please just try and be a friend. He doesn't have many." and she got up and started to leave Ino still in the room where it all started.

Ino thought about what she heard Kushina said and right before she left the room she asked "couldn't you have just asked him to spank you in the first place."

Kushina smirked and said "I could but it was more fun to actually be punished for something I knew was wrong. If I did then I would of missed the reaction of emotions he went through and also the fun of thinking of what to do next. But that was me. Im sure you and me are nothing alike." as she left the room giving Ino a lot to think about.

Ino thought about what Naruto did to her and she felt sorry for what she said to him to get the spank and also the teasing and then she felt her ass sting and smirked to herself as she got up and left the room.

Naruto after he left the room was walking and soon found an area that had changed into what looked like the spot he met Haku and he sat down on the ground and thought about what happened and was for his part getting more upset with himself and Ino the more he thought about it.

Minato had followed his son but decided to let him be a few minutes and was soon joined by his wife. They had hidden themselfs in a tree overlooking the meadow Naruto was in and sat quitely until Kushina waved her hand and they both watched as Naruto appearence changed a little. His ears became more pointed and had a little fur on them and he had 2 tails sticking out of his back near his tail bone and they were waving but he had not noticed. His eyes had became slitted and had a small amount of red in them. His whiskers became more defined and his hair had highlights of red in them as did his blond tail. His nails became a little longer but he was to caught up in his emotions to notice the changes.

This was the site that greeted Ino when she came looking for him. At first she did not recognise him but when she saw the orange outfit and blond hair she realised it was Naruto and remembered hearing his mom say something about a henge. She looked at him a few moments noticing each of the things that had changed and found that they actually suited him. Feeling her butt sting she remember why she came here and she walked over to him and said "What are you doing." in a commanding voice.

Naruto looked up at her getting a gasp from her as she finally saw the eyes and his ears. She had to fight hard to not grab his ears and rub them and his ears and he said "I am trying to calm down. Look, Im sorry for spanking you but you hurt me and made me feel like everyone else does." as he looked down.

Ino for her part felt bad and she said "Well you should be. I have you know that I should kick you ass for that. I am to good to be spanked like that by you."

Naruto looked up forgetting feeling sorry for himself and narrowed his eyes and said "Dont get on your high horse miss Im to good. I will spank you agian if you dont stop acting like that."

Ino for her part actually felt excited by that prospect and decided to see it he would so she turned her nose into the air and closed her eyes in her most snobbish way and said "Thats right. I am the most beautiful girl in this village and you should bow down and kiss my hand." as she stuck her hand out nuckle front.

Naruto snarled and said "no."

Ino smirked to herself and said "just as I expected from the dobe of our class who should be my servant."

Naruto snapped agian and in one motion he used his tails to grab her hand and pull her across his lap as he drawed back and slapped her ass agian and he said as he kept smacking her ass "You may be beautiful and smart and funny and strong and popular but I am not your servant and I may be an idiot sometime but who is the one who is not smart enough to know not to smart off to the person who will stand up to you. You...owwwwwwwwwwwwww." as he cried out in pain finally feeling a pain from something he never experienced before in his life.

He looked down and saw Ino smilling as she had one of his tails bent in half and a smirk on her face. That was the moment he notice the tails and he blinked still in pain and notice them and was trying to figure out what was going on when he felt another new sensation. He had to close his eyes this time but not from pain but pleasure. Ino had gotten off his lap while he was distracted and was now rubbing his ears and she leaned forward and whispered into his ear "Who is smarter then who."

Naruto for his part just started to purr at the moment to caught up in this feeling and he opened his eyes and looked at Ino who was only a few inches from his face as she continue to rub his ears and occasionally his whiskers and he let his instincts take over and he leaned forward and put his lips to hers.

Ino for her part was wide eyed for a moment before she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. After a few moments when they both felt they needed air she moaned as she suddenly felt pain in her ass again and she pulled back and asked "Why did you spank me."

Naruto looked at her and said "Dont bend my tail like that. I think you broke it." as he rubbed his soar tail.

Ino looked sorry for it and said "Im sorry Narutokun."

Naruto seemed to realise what had just happened when he heard her call him that and he backed away realising this was not some kind of wierd dream or fantasy and that everything that happend was real and said "Im sorry Ino. I dont know what came over me. Please dont hurt me." as he put his hands over his head.

Ino for her part was confused and in that moment of confusion she saw Naruto make a break and run off away from her. Ino was about to run after him when a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned and saw Naruto parents and Kushina sighed and said "He thinks your going to hurt him like everyone else does since he kissed you and also he does not understand why he spanked you and why you did not beat him for it. I think your pink haired friend is part of the blame. Every time he tried to be nice to her in a romantic kind of way he recieved one of her haymakers. The bad part is that is only about his 5th kiss his entire life and the first from a woman on the lips. Im just glad my dad is not alive now or he would level this village for what they did to him." as she clenched her fist.

Ino looked back to where Naruto left and thought for a moment and asked "Does it hurt being a demon."

Kushina sighed and said "In some ways yes but in other ways no. It hurts as you watch people you know grow old and die while you stay young and it can be a lonely life. Having to leave what you consider a home every 20 or 30 years so people dont realise what you are because you dont grow old like you should and try and kill you or turn you into a weapon. If they do find out what you are then you fear what they will do to you or your loved ones so its harder that way.

It is also a great life because you see things that no one else has and know history because you lived it. You get special things like healing and extra power and stronger scences and also you dont age and you dont have to worry about your figure because you body will become the best it is with training and you never lose the effect of the training and you get it back after child birth. Also the fact that you can be with the person you love longer than anyone else you know and can enjoy the benifits of dont really feel that much pain because of the sex it takes to make you one beside having to be marked by your mate."

Ino blinked and asked "what do you mean marked."

Minato said "its basically a hicky but while your having sex they have to go and channel charka into you though thier mouth and fangs. You may not have notice but he has fangs like that Kiba kid. It hurts a little and the mark does not go away because it shows other demons that you are taken so make sure its somewhere you dont have to show everyone or whatever."

Ino asked "Does it have to be durring sex. I mean cant you just mark you mate and then wait to have sex."

Kushina said "To tell the truth Ino. No it does not have to be durring sex but becuase of the little bit of pain from the marking and the number of places you can put it most do it durring mating however the having sex part with his mate has to be done before he turned 18 because its hormonal. I dont really understand it but I have seen it happen so I know its real. Minatos is right above his heart so that way Its like a part of me is always close to it for him even when we were apart but thats the choice of whoever he finds to do it with. You dont need to worry about it. Im getting tired dear. Why dont we go lay down. I know Naruto has a lot on his mind and Im sure Ino has a lot to think about also." as her husband grabbed his wife and carried her bridal style away from the area.

Ino sat there trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed like she had been in her for a year already and could not believe that she had actually gotten spanked and kissed in the span of an hour and now here she was actually wanting more of both. Unable to understand what she was thinking she decided to walk and try and clear her head.

When Minato and Kushina got away from Ino and where Naruto was they went back to the room where they had Ino at and closed the door going to it and after a few handseals Kushina sighed and Minato said "Thats about all we can do now."

Kushina sighed and said "yes. Its all up to them now. It was not suppose to happen like this but I suppose it worked out for the best I guess."

Minato laughed and said "I cant wait for Inoichi to find out we already met her. It was just dumb luck it happened now. I still cant believe he actually agreed to let them if it was thier choice. Why did you tell him not to ever spank her or punish her dear when he first came here after the sealing."

Kushina smirked and said "One thing I know is how to play people emotions. Especially the little princess egos. I had hoped our son would take after you in that respect."

Minato smiled and said "Boy did he ever. You think they will ever figure out we set them up. I mean we basically lead them through this making her start to see him different, having him show who he really is, explaining the truth, acting as if it was all random, teaching them our jutsu.

Kushina looked dark and said "We had no choice really. It was either that or let him die and not know why. I just wish I knew if your brother was still alive."

Minato sighed and said "I hope not. So what are they doing now and how long have they been here."

Kushina closed her eyes and said "Ino just walked to the cliff area Naruto mind created. Hes unstable right now and does not know that his mind keeps changing to set the mood he is in at the moment and it will be Ino who will either make him take the step over the edge or away from it. He does not trust us completely since he found out everything he knew is a lie basically. As for how long they been here I would say if it was the outside world it would be a little over 11 months but time is almost up since I set it for a year with my chakra when I pulled her down out of his mind and into the seal. So what did you teach him anyways."

Minato smirked and took a breath and said "I taught him..."

Ino was looking at the cliff and recognised the view as that of Konoha from the top of th Hokage monument. She saw Naruto standing on his dads head and he had one foot in the air holding it there and had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating hard.

Ino did not like the way it looked to her and did not want to frighten him so she snuck up on him and grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked backwards pulling him away and onto the ground as she stood over him and put her arms on her hips and asked "What do you think your doing."

Naruto looked up and her and sighed and said "I dont know. Did you come to beat me now." in a sad voice.

Ino looked at him and sat down beside him and said "No, I did not come to beat you and I never would."

Naruto asked "But you said you were going to kill me."

Ino looked confused for a moment and remembered what he was talking about and she said "Naruto, I cant kill you. Do you know why."

Naruto looked at her and she said "Its because for some reason I cant get you out of my head. Its driving me crazy. Part of me is yelling at me to hit you while another part is telling me to hold you and then I have other parts telling me doing other things and I dont know what to do."

Naruto asked "Why would you want to hold me. Im a demon." as his ears seemed to lower a little and his tails laid on the ground submissively.

Ino glanced at him and saw the sad look and it broke her heart and she said "Because you are special to me and I think Im falling in love with you. I mean, yeah my ass hurts but at the same time it feels good because I feel like you wont let me act as a bitch and make me realise I need to treat others better. I also think I like it when you spanked me but I dont know yet. Your mom told me it was the same for her and your dad when they got together and if it is and they act the way they do I kind of feel jelous about it."

Naruto looked confused and asked "But what about Sasuke, I mean you and Sakurachan were always fighting over him and even broke up your friendship for him."

Ino looked down and said "Thats the thing, for some reason the more I think about it I cant tell you why I like him. Its like he was a goal but now the goal dont matter anymore. So what about you and Sakura."

Naruto glanced down and said "I dont know about her. I mean, I do everything I can for her and I do have feelings for her but since you got here and I have been around you I dont know. The feeling is different but the same and I never really knew what this feeling was. Its like I like being around her but after that kiss earlier its like I dont want that from her yet I want to make sure shes happy and safe but at the same time I want her in my life so i dont know."

Ino sat there for a moment and smiled and said "Ok, I think I know what you mean so let me ask you something and I want the truth. What do you think about me and you have to answer."

Naruto thought for a moment and looked at her and an image of the kiss flashed in his mind and then the concern when she was crying in his arms and then every other memory of everything that happen since she got here and he looked into her eyes and said "I dont know. This is different then it was with Sakurachan. Where with Sakura I feel like I have to hide around you I dont have to because you know everything and still are her and not hitting me. You give me this warm feeling I first felt when you and Sakura had rubbed my whiskers but it stays with me even when you leave and it hurts when I see you leave and I have you on my mind not sure what you think of me and it hurts every time I think you think bad of me. I feel good when I see you smile and hurt when I see you cry but you also go and make me mad at times and I dont know why but I keep hitting you on the ass and its like I get a since of enjoyment out of it because even when I spanked you and you got mad you really did not seemed to get mad. Not like everyone else does. I dont know what this feeling is."

Ino smiled and said "Love. True love."

Naruto was confused and asked "If this is love then what is it I feel for Sakurachan."

Ino saw the confusion and said "Its also love but its a diffent kind of love. It the love of a sister. I guess you see her as a sibling you never had and you want to see her happy. I had the same feelings for her as kids as I saw kids picking on her and felt a need to protect her but I grew out of it and it grew to sisterly level until Sasuke but even with Sasuke it was like a sisterly rivalry for his attention."

Naruto sigh and said "So what does this mean for us. Im a demon who the whole village hates and you are a human and I am going to die in 4 years so its not a good place to start having a relationship." as he looked down.

Ino sat quitely for several moments and asked "What if you did not have to die. What if you could live would you want to have a relationship with me."

Naruto not understanding what she was thinking since he is a little slow thanks to not having contact with people in a normal life said "yes but its useless. Even if I lived it would mean I would be mated to someone else and I could not stand to cheat on you or someone else like that."

Ino smiled to herself and said "I want you do do something for me. I know this might sound wierd. I dont want any questions about why but its a love test you can say. Will you do it."

Naruto looked at her and said "but what about me dying, why would I need to take this test."

Ino said "Look. After your left me and your mom talked and she told me something and I want to try it but it will only work if you love me and dont worry about what is going to happen but just do as I say alright."

Naruto sighs and said "Fine, what is this test."

Ino smiled and ripped a little bit of bandages off her leg and said "lay down on your back and let me tie this around your head."

Naruto was confused and did not understand what was going on but did as told. After he was blindfolded he hearing more tearing noises and Ino said "Ok, the test is about to begin and its not that hard. You know how we mold chakra right."

Naruto said "yeah, why."

Ino asked "do you know how to send it to one part of your body or another."

Naruto not understanding what it mattered said "Yes, we learned it with the tree climbing excersice. Why."

Ino said in a commanding voice "no questions. Ok, you know how you have fangs in your mouth like Kiba does. I am putting something in your mouth and I want you to bite down on it but not to heard and channel chakra into your fangs and into what I put in it."

Naruto not licking the soun of this asked "What is it Ino that you are going to do."

Ino screamed "Dont ask baka. Its a gift your mom gave me and its soft but dont chew or you will destroy it, just bite lightly and channel chakra like I told you. When your done I will let you know. Dont stop no matter what, promise me you will ok." as her voice calmed down to a whisper at the end.

Naruto sighs and said "I promise. Lets do it." and he opened his mouth.

He felt something warm and round enter his mouth and Ino said "Do it now and lightly." and Naruto did as she told him and he felt his fangs stick into something that felt like meat. He heard Ino gasp but being blindfolded he did not know what was going on and then he tasted it. Blood.

His eyes got wide at that moment and he was about to stop when Ino said in a strained voice "Dont stop yet or it will kill me."

Naruto not wanting to see her die started to send more chakra into her and felt her tense and shake and was getting worried and scared more by the moment and then he felt Ino collapse onto him panting and then he heard his mom say "Stop Naruto. Its done."

Naruto stopped and he opened his mouth and tried to move but felt Ino still on him and his arms were pinned so he could not move. He felt her get picked up and he reached for the blindfold when his mom said "Not yet son. Wait till I tell you its ok."

Naruto was worried for her and he asked "Is she going to be ok. What exactly was it that we just did. Ino said it was somekind of love test. Why did I taste blood."

Kushina sighed and said "Ino decided she wanted to save your life and be with you. What she did is the same thing I did for your father. You can look now."

Naruto reached up and took the blindfold off and looked at Ino and gasped when he saw her body covered in gold chakra. And he asked "Whats happening to her."

Kushina smiled and said "Your mate here is now a half demon."

Naruto eyes got wide and Kushina asked "Do you want her to live as long as you do or die after a 1000 years son." in a neutral tone.

Naruto said without hesitation "As long as I do."

Kushina smiled and said "Good. Come here and I will tell you what to do. I need you to cut your finger and stick it inside Ino mouth and channel chakra into it and think dont heal as you channel chakra. Her body will do the rest. Do it until I tell you to stop."

Naruto bit his thumb and stuck it in her mouth and did as his mother told and the gold chakra truned green and then blue and Naruto started to feel weak and passed out falling beside Ino.

Kushina smiled as Ino started to stir and said "Welcome back Ino."

Ino looked around and saw Naruto passed out beside her and she looked at her self and asked "What happened."

Kushina said "Well, you let Naruto mark you as his mate which made you a halfdemon. I then had him after you pass out do his part of the ritual to make it where you both will live as long as the other one does. Now its your turn. Do you accept living as long as Naruto does no matter how long it is."

Ino looked at the sleeping Naruto and said "If I had a problem with that before then I would not have done what I did would I. So what do I have to do."

Kushino smiled and said "Simple. Naruto had the hard part all you have to do is wake him now with a kiss."

Ino got red and looked at Naruto and leaned forward and put her lips on his and suddenly felt that she was floating. She looked around and saw that her and Naruto were both floating in the air and he slowly opened his eyes and Ino smiled and asked "how are you."

Naruto smiled and said "Fine, thanks to you. So what are we now."

Ino looked at him and said "I dont know what we are exactly. We will have to ask your mom. By the way, were are we." as she looked around.

Naruto looked around also and they were both floating up and he said "I dont know Ino." he looked and she was gone and he said louder "Ino. Where are you." and he tried to find her and she was no where to be seen and he screamed scared for her..."

Naruto seeing the match going to end in this move yelled "Come on..." and his voice trailed off for just a second before he yelled ...Ino." and everyone looked at him wondering why he screamed out Ino name when suddenly and explosion of power was coming off Ino as gold light and then green and then blue and her hair grew long again and her eyes glowed a moment and then went back to normal blue and she bent over for a moment and looked up as she heard her name being called and said "Damn that hurt."

Naruto sweatdropped as everyone was looking at him and then at Ino and Sakura finally screamed "What the hell was that Ino and what are you doing screaming for her Naruto. Im your teammate or are you to stupid to realise that."

Everyone looked at Sakura and Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura and said "Forehead, allow me to show you a new jutsu I learnt to deal with someone who is very dear to me now."

Everyone looked at Ino wondering what she was going to do when she did three handsigns and said "Demonic view: Thriller."

Kakashi eye visably got bigger at that while everyone else was wondering what it was.

Sakura looked around and saw nothing different and laughed and said "Looks like it did not work Inopig."

Ino chuckled and said "**Darkness falls across the land, The midnite hour is close at hand, Creatures crawl in search of blood, To terrorize yawls neighbourhood"** and the lights in the arena went out shocking everyone as the emergency lights came back on. A fog rolled in covering the ground as the roof turned to look like midnight with storm clouds blowing in front of the moon. A rumbling sound was heard as tombstones arose from the ground.

Ino continued "**And whosoever shall be found, Without the soul for getting down, Must stand and face the hounds of hell, And rot inside a corpses shell, The foulest stench is in the air, The funk of forty thousand years, And grizzy ghouls from every tomb, Are closing in to seal your doom**." and suddenly all the doors in the room slammed shut and locked making everyone look around trying to figure out what was going on and Ino seemed to fade away into the fog and Sakura looked around trying to figure out whats going on as she looked and saw she was in a graveyard now.

Ino voice said "**And though you fight to stay alive, Your body starts to shiver, For no mere mortal can resist, The evil of the thriller**." and Sasuke screamed and held his neck in pain and Sakura looked up at him as he disappeaered and Sakura heard her name called from behind her.

She turned and saw Sasuke but he had his back to her and she ran over to him and said "Sasukekun, whats going on. I heard you scream but..." as she touched him his arm fell off and she gasped and stepped back and she felt a hand grab her from the ground and she screamed and jumped away and said "This isn't real." as she put her hands in a ram seal and tried to dispell it but it did not work and she tried to bite herself and it still would not work and she looked around and saw hands coming out of the ground. Sakura started to back away getting more scared and she was walking backwards and tripped falling and she screamed as she fell and quickly got up and looked and saw a tombstone that said **Sakura Haruno. **

Sakura sceamed agian trying to get out of the grave she fell in but she saw corpses crawing toward her and they were saying "Flesh, must eat flesh." with Sasuke leading the way and she screamed as they all reached to grab her.

Kakashi pulled up his hiate revealing his Sharingan and screamed "Stop the match. Hurry before its to late." making everyone look at him as he jumped over that balcony and hit Ino in the back of the neck knocking her out getting looks from everyone as the genjutsu dropped.

Asuma asked "What did you do that for Kakashi. It was a simple genjutsu."

Kakashi looked at him and the proctor said "Both Ino and Sakura are eliminated as Ino is unable to fight and Sakura was disqualified for outside interference."

Naruto jumped down and walked pass everyone and bent down and picked Ino up bridal style and turned and started to walk away when Sakura asked "Whats with you Naruto. Why are you worrying about Ino and why did you call her name."

Naruto stopped and in a voice that was not his own said "Keep and eye on my match when its time Kakashi. You will see a blast from the past." and walked up the stairs ignoring the looks he was getting as he sat Ino down softly on the floor. Kakashi was stuck in his spot trying to remember why that voice was familier and whose it was.

Asuma looked at Kakashi as he walked back up to the stands waiting for the next match and asked "Are you going to answer the question why you knocked out my student Kakashi."

Kakashi asked "Did you teach her that genjutsu." in a dangerous tone shocking everyone.

Asuma said "No, In fact I dont even know it."

Kakashi looked back at Ino and Naruto and said "Thats it. No one in Konoha knows it anymore. The last person who used it died the day of Kyuubis attack. I only know it because I have seen what it does when it was used before."

Kurenai hearing about a new genjutsu asked "Whats so special about it Kakashi. Why are you acting scared all of a sudden."

Kakashi still watching Naruto take care of Ino said "Simple, Its a genjutsu summoning. The only one I have ever seen or heard of. It summons that actually brings anyone you have seen die back to life as zombies. The problem is that the summon wont work because its bloodline related and Inos not part of that family."

Everyone was stunned and Sakura asked in a shaky voice as her nerves were still shot "then how did she get it and what family would that be."

Kakashi said "I dont know how she got it and the family that it belings to is a village secret."

As he said that the third was looking at Naruto and Ino wondering what was going on and decided to ask him later.

Naruto had sat down and pulled out 2 kunias and the scroll his team had used to get inside the tower and he ripped off a small unused section of it and took one kunia and cut his finger and as it started to bleed he started writing on the scroll getting a few looks from people as the match between Tenten and Temari went down. As it ended in the favor of Temari, Naruto growled and cut the paper up and started to do it agian with another section as the match between Shikamaru and Kin started.

Sakura walked over and asked "Whats up with you Naruto and why are you keeping everyone away from Ino."

Naruto looked up and Sakura could of sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a moment and he said "I have my reasons. Dont worry about it and watch the matches so you can tell Sasuke about what is happening. I got to get ready for my match." and looked back down at the paper he was working on.

Kakashi walks over and said "So what are you working on and whats with you and Ino all of a sudden. Its like you are afraid to let her out of your eyesite or something."

Naruto looked up at him for a moment while he had his hand over what he was working on and said "Its her option to say."

Ino who was asleep on his shoulder said "And I am not answering." with her eyes closed making everyone look at her.

Naruto chuckled and asked "So how long you been awake."

Ino stretched sitting up and said "Since you pulled out your kunias. How long was I actually out then."

Naruto though and said "A few moments. Did you know what that jutsu does when you used it."

Ino opened her eyes and said "Yes. When I was told the phrase for it I was told what it does. I was also told how to make it not kill the target."

Naruto nods and asked "are you ok. I mean I still taste blood." making everyone who was listening in wonder what he was talking about.

Ino smirked and pulled the top of her shirt forward a little and looked at her chest and snorted and said "You did a good job on it so dont worry. How are you. I mean you did use a lot of chakra."

All the sensies narrowed thier eyes as they had all channeled chakra to thier ears trying to hear.

Naruto looked around and said "So thats where it is huh. Anyways yeah, It dont take me long to regain chakra through the seal. Luckily that Orochimaru guy screwed up when he messed with it so I now got access to it agian from breaking what was it called. Something about a 5 star. Oh well. My tail hurts."

Ino smiled and said "So does my ass but I miss your ears." softly as she leaned in to whisper the last part and rubbed his ears making his eyes flutter.

Sakura seeing Ino awake walked over and screamed "What are you doing Inopig."

Ino looked at her and rubbed her hand across his cheek playing with his whiskers and said "relax Sakura, I dont care about our rivalry any more. You can have the Uchiha. I am just spending time with my future husband." as she laid her head on Naruto shoulder ingoring the squeek from Hinata and the looks she recieved from everyone else.

Naruto looked at her and asked "You really want this huh."

Ino nods as she rest her head on his shoulder and she said "Im tired. I spent to long out of my body. How long were we in there anyways."

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them and said "according to fluffy 12 months."

Ino eyes got wide for a moment as everyone else who were listening in ignoring the match that was going on and she said "No wonder Im so tired. It was only a second out here. Is that something you learned while in there." pointing to the kunia and paper.

Naruto nods and said "I only have time to make one because this match is about to be over and there should only be about 4 more after this one. Only one here I dont know if I can beat is the vessel over there with the goard on his back. I felt his bloodlust when you reenetered your body and fluffy says its Shukaku." tilting his head to the side as each of the sensies looked at who Naruto was talking about now with a little worry.

Sakura asked as she was getting tired of being ignored "What are you both talking about. Who is this fluffy and what 12 months and what is Shukaku." loud enough for everyone to hear and almost everyone who was inside wanted to kill Sakura for being so loud.

The match on the floor had just finished and Shikamaru won and the board flashed and the screen showed Naruto vs Kiba.

Naruto stood up and wrapped the paper he was working on around one kunia and put it in his holster and held his hand out and Ino took it and stood up and in one smooth motion they matched lips and made everyone wide eyed wondering what the hell was going on.

Naruto walked over and jumped over the rails and Kiba started to boast "Look here boy, we got an easy match. Lets show Ino what a real man is."

Ino looked down at the arena and several people walked over to talk to her. Shikamaru sat down and choji ate his chips. Sakura was in shock from seeing the kiss and Kakashi put his book away wondering what Naruto meant by a blast from the past as he looked down at the arena.

Kurenai asked "Whats wrong Kakashi. You actually put your book away for this match."

Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto "I dont know but something happened durring Ino and Sakura match and it may not be good."

Ino who had heard him smirked to herself and thought "_you have no idea."_

Naruto looked at his opponent and the proctor said "Ready, begin."

Naruto stood there a moment and asked as he looked around the arena. "So Kiba. Why dont you start first. I mean I would hate to have you whimper later saying I never gave you a chance like a little puppy."

Kiba was getting upset and said "Shut up deadlast. I bet that bitch up there who is suddenly in love with you is only trying to make Sasuke jelous. I bet she easy also."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out the kunia with the piece of paper that he was working on and he said "Actually Kiba. Dogs are bitchs. If you want to make an insult based on me then do it for foxes." and he threw the kunia in the air before doing handseals and said "Kage Kunia no Jutsu" and the kunia turned from 1 to 20 and then they fell back to the ground and everyone was looking trying to figure out what was going on.

Kiba looked around and said "Is that what you were bragging about. A jutsu that can make multiple kunias. Here I expected better of you deadlast. No wonder you got a loser like Ino to fill sorry for you."

Naruto snickered and then chuckled and then started to laugh hard and he put his hands in a ram seal and said "Heres a reason you wont like Kiba. Never call Ino any of that agian. Kia." and suddenly all noise in the room stopped and every single person was wide eyed when a yellow flash appeared and Naruto was gone.

In the silence a scream was heard and Kiba was on the ground holding his stomach and Naruto was standing over him with his fist still in Kiba gut.

Sakura asked "What the hell just happened. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in an instant.

Kakashi one eye was wide open as was almost everyone above the rank of gennin knew what jutsu Naruto just used and all were trying to figure out how he learned it.

The sound jounin eyes was as wide as a silver dollar and the Sandaime demanded "Naruto, where did you learn that justu." forgetting that foriegn ninja were there and all about the fact an exam was going on.

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands in a handsign and his appearance along with his cloths changed making everyone in the room wide eyed and in a voice bringing back alot of memories he said "Saratobi, I told you to watch my son. Now I have taken the time to start teaching him. By the way. The moment he dies this village loses both the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodlines and it is taking everything I have not to rip that seal off. Our mutual friend created them and powers them. Bye bye." and Naruto released the seal and his arms went limp to the side of his body.

Naruto appearence changed back to his normal and he smiled and walked by Kiba and kicked him in the ribs and said "Dont talk about her like that agian." and looked at the procter and asked "Do I win."

The proctor seemed to come out of his shock and said "Winner Naruto..."

Naruto and Ino both said "Namikaze." and they both started to walk toward the doors that someone had opened back up ignoring the looks everyone was giving them.

When they got outside the room Ino swung around and pinned Naruto to a wall and put her lips to his. Naruto for his part grabbed her waist and spun her around and agianst the wall still locked lips and sent his tongue into her mouth and hit her teeth but then she opened them and allowed him to enter her mouth. They started to have a heavy kissing session when a cough was heard and they broke apart and looked and saw an ABNU standing there and he said "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with me."

Ino grabbed onto Naruto and the ABNU said "Alone."

Ino eyes narrowed and said "Im going or I will take over your body and then have you carry my body and I will also have you put in the hospital to have a sex change and leave your body while your out. You decide."

Naruto snorted at her attempt to intimidate the ABNU becuase he could tell that it was a woman and he said "Ino, you do know that he is a she right."

The ABNU stiffened and Ino looked at him and then the ABNU a moment and sighed and said "Yeah, I just have her fuck Kiba then since I think you broke his ribs. That way she will have a reason to smell like a dog."

The ABNU said "Very well. I will take you both." as the ABNU put her hand on both Naruto and Ino shoulders and dispappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

And I wanted to tell that I don't think that I will be making chapter as long as the first chapter when the other author did I'll be doing about two thousand words so yea thanks for the people who are reading the story.

Aging=people talking

**Hsfsgaf=**Justus/titles

(fhxgv)=my thoughts

As the anbu reappeared in the hokage office with both naruto and ino by her sides she informed him that she brought for what he as asked for. As the hokage told the female anbu to leave he turn back to naruto and ino which were wondering why he as summon them. As Naruto said hey old man why did you summon me. As the third said in a serious voice Ino where did you learned **Demonic view: Thriller Justus.** Which the only people who can use it are the Uzumaki clan. After naruto told the hokage what happened during the chunnin exams when ino use her family blood line and accidentally use it on naruto and learned everything about Naruto and his family.

Then naruto said so long story short me and ino became pure breed demons and we won't die unless we get killed. When the hokage said he heard enough, he to them to leave his office. And with that the **shadow** **clone **dispersed and all the memories went back to the old man.

**Ten minutes later **

Ino was talking to naruto about telling the hokage the whole truth. Naruto said I trusted the old man my entire life even when I was little boy.

No matter what happened I will always trust him. As ino was thinking if naruto was right they went to Naruto's apartment to rest a while because they were tired when they went to Naruto's mindscape and stayed there for a year.

**Three hours later **

As Naruto was the first one to wake up he got off of bed without trying to wake up ino. He went to the kitchen so that he can make lunch for the both of them. After ino woke up she smelled something good in the air

When she went to the kitchen and was Naruto making ramen. Naruto then said hey ino I think we should get a better apartment because I don't think this will be enough for the both of us.

Then naruto remembered that his father told him about the Namikaze compound that was outside of the village, after the exams were over naruto went back to the hokage office so that he can tell naruto were the house his. After the talk naruto went back to his apartment where he saw ino talking to her dad that she is going to Marry Naruto and move in with him.

as her dad saw Naruto and asked if he can to talk to Minato. After naruto agreed he did a handsighs at Naruto.

**Naruto mindscape**

As Naruto was in the middle of the room with ino who is now linked to Naruto's mind now that their both mates. Who were standing in front of the cage with Minato, as ino's dad was standing there and saw the great nine-tails beast. After Minato notice ino's dad he was surprised to see him in here. They were in an awkward movement and naruto had enough of this and decided that he'll get right to the point so he left with ino and left her dad with Minato.

While the two dad were talking about what happened at the outside world. Naruto and ino went with Kushina. After Naruto got mad at ino because they kept saying embarrassing things about him, When naruto finally had it he got up put ino on her knees and started slapping both of her butt checks until they were red as a tomatoes.

While this was happening Kashima was smiling in the background because this brought so many happy memories of her and Minato when they were married.

After ten minutes of this ino was having a hard time walking and sitting down. When they got back to where the two dads were they both were tired and hurt. That when they notice naruto and ino and that ino was walking funny.

When ino's dad noticed this he asked her what happened. Ino said that it was nothing and it was about time they went back to the real world or they both will become really tired.

**Outside world **

As they all got up from the couch. Ino complain about her ass hurting. While naruto was smirking when he heard that from ino.

As ino's dad was wondering why naruto was smirking at that. After brushing it off her dad went home without ino because she explained that form now one she will now live with Naruto because since they are married by demons law.

After Naruto remembered that he needed to tell ino about the Namikaze compound that they were going to live in.

When Naruto told ino that she said I think we should wait a while because were both still in the chunnin exams and I don't think we have the time.

After naruto agreed to this it was getting dark so the couple went to go take a shower together and having a intense kissing session. They both got dried up and went to bed.

**The next day**

When naruto and ino woke up they decided to make breakfast and ask the third hokage about what was happening during the chunnin exams.

When Naruto and ino left the apartment they went running through the roofs because he didn't want ino to see how the villagers send hateful glares at him. When they finally got there they knocked on the door.

When the third said come in both Naruto and ino said at the same time about what was going to happen in the chunnin exams since both of them left early because he summoned them about both of their matches.

he said this well all the rookie nine had one month to train so that they can be prepared for the final part of the exams. After hearing this both of them left so that they can pack everything in boxes and move in the Namikaze compound and get it over with.

**Namikaze compound **

When Naruto and ino finished unpacking all the boxes they moved in the master bedroom that had a bathroom and a huge closet. When they decide to explore the compound so that they can understand where everything is.

After a while they finished exploring they found the library which had a bunch of scroll, a dojo so they can practice every day, a beautiful garden, and a few pounds that are full of fish and frogs.

It was getting dark and decide to make lunch because they were every hungry and tired which was caused of the every little breakfast they had that morning. When they finished eating they took a bath together and had another kissing session but this one wasn't as long as the other one because they just wanted as much sleep as they can.

**Morning **

Ino woke up alone. As she worried as were as Naruto gone to. After twenty minutes of searching she found Naruto at the middle of the pond meditating.

When ino slowly and quietly went behind Naruto and scared the life out of Naruto, when naruto got of the pound he was starring at ino who was on the floor holding her sides because they were hurting a lot. When Naruto finally had enough of this he went inside grabbed a chair went back outside grabbed ino by her waste and started to smack both of her butt checks until they were red as fire. Ino said "Ok I had enough can you stop now cause if you don't I'm going to have a hard time walking and sitting down like last time. After naruto decided it was enough he stopped. Naruto went back inside the main house so that he can go change clothes.

When he finished changing clothes he decided that he'll go talk to his dad. Naruto went down stairs and asked ino if she wanted to go talk with Kushina ino said "yes I wonder if your mom will teach me another of famous Justus". As ino did her famous family bloodline at naruto everything turned black and was at Naruto's mindscape.

**Naruto's mindscape **

This time Instead of being a sewer it was on the middle of a field of cherry blossoms and a waterfall and right next to it was a small house and on the top of the entrance of the house it said **Kyuubi cage.** So ino went inside to surprisingly find naruto talking to his dad.

Hey naruto, Minato how'd you two doing said Ino

I'm training naruto so that he can have control of the Kyuubi Chakra and master the first stage said Minato

Oh, that and like it going to be intense training said ino

It will so that why I'm training naruto on how to focus on his normal Chakra and form the Rasengan and maybe one day he'll be able to invent his own Rasengan said Minato

Well as much as I want to hear more about Naruto's training I better go with Kushina to see if she can teach me something during combat because I know that my family bloodline isn't always going to help me so see you guys later said ino

**Ino and Kushina**

Hi dear how's you and naruto, I hope he's good to you said Kushina

He's great, but that's not the reason why I came here I was hoping if you can teach me some of your Justus said ino

Oh you want me to teach you one of my personal Justus said Kushina

Yes please since I don't really know a lot of Justus I was hoping you'll teach me some said ino

Ok here's one of my favorite Justus I call it the **copy cat eye **because it's kind of like the Sharingan and instead of your eyes turning back and red it's yellow triangles and the rest is green said Kushina

Oh cool what's are the handsighs said ino

Oh no honey you don't need handsign because this is a bloodline you got when you became Naruto's mate and what special about this bloodline is that you can copy other bloodline too said Kushina

Oh ok so I just have to do is send Chakra to my eyes and say **copy cat eye **and does naruto also have this said ino

Correct and yes naruto does have this bloodline but his is a little more advanced since he has my original body sealed inside him but that all I'm going to teach you because for the other Justus you need to have a fully developed body said Kushina

Ino was a little disappointed because she haded to wait for her body to mature a little but it was worth it because now she as another bloodline and nobody else knows about but her and ino

**Naruto and Minato **

Ok naruto now that you mastered Chakra control I want to teach on how to make the Rasengan but not now since I can sense ino coming and I want your ino to teach you the bloodline that she discovered about you two said Minato

Ok dad I will see you next time I come to visit said naruto

As ino saw Naruto coming out of the house next to the nice and calm waterfall they decide to see their friends the next day because they felt that they haven't seen them on a while.

**Outside world **

As Naruto and Ino were about to go to their compound's library to learn more about their bloodline they heard a knock on the gate.

As naruto went to go see who it was, he saw it was the anbu from when he and ino were at the Chunnin exams.

Naruto and ino Namikaze the hokage wanted me to tell that after the exams you will be transferred to a new team said the anbu, and with that she left into a pile leafs.

Ok guys and girls that was chapter two I wanted you guys to know that the author **Dark Emperor Naruto Uzumaki **will be helping me with the later chapters and give him credit for all the ideas and characters he made for chapter three

And one more thing if you have any questions PM me or send me a massage at alejandroramses

Thanks that all I have to say. And one more thing ill take about two through three week to post.


End file.
